The Concert Clearup
by FireyDragoness
Summary: harry is a singer in a band called the golden trio... throught out the concert harry tells a few tales. also i dont own anything. DMHP slash


Hey this is a Harry/Draco fiction, it is a slash and the songs in here I don't own, or the characters, I just enjoy putting them through whatever pain I can. Hope you enjoy. And thanks to my beta bryn your brilliant!

Harry paced under the stage of Hogwarts, waiting to perform a concert that he had said he'd do for the old man, the old man meaning Dumbledore. The only problem with doing this gig would be the potions teacher, a tall blonde he had known while he was there three years ago. In fact, he had been a rival for 4 years and secret sex buddy for 3. He had left after graduation wanting more from the Slytherin, but who was he kidding? The blonde Slytherin in question was similarly pacing, scared to see the golden boy again, and his golden trio who were his back voices and guitar.

Harry stopped as Hermione walked up to him, "How are you doing, Harry?"

"Why is this more nerve-racking then normal?" Harry sat on the chair but soon got up again, finding he couldn't sit still. Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Because it's Malfoy in the audience, not just some random people who know you from your exploits and songs." Harry nodded, already knowing that but now he didn't think he was crazy, "You also have that song you haven't played yet to think about, the one you're aiming at him. Any idea how it's going to go over?"

"Good, hopefully." Harry sank to the floor sighing, "Go get Ron; he needs to be here soon. The curtains go up in 5."

Harry peeked from the curtains at the crowd; the first person he saw was Malfoy. Then he saw all of the students and teachers mostly the same. Voldemort had killed Snape just before his own death for betraying him. Everyone mourned the professor, for he had helped a great deal more than most knew. Harry walked back and watched as Ron walked up red guitar in hand.

Harry smirked at his friend. Ron stood in a bloody red ripped top, chains around his neck and arms. His black trousers were also ripped with criss-cross thread running down them. Spikes ran down the sides and his big clack boots finished the look. His fiery red hair had black tips and was spiked.

Harry then looked to Hermione, who was dressed in a black dress with knee-high boots. Her hair was brown with blonde and red streaks, the occasional chain and spikes here and there on her outfit. Noting seemed to be too dark for her.

Harry smiled, his hair spiked with green and silver tips. He wore a green top, which had a silver dragon running over it, spikes on the shirt standing out as the spikes on the dragon's back. His dirty jeans were worn and torn fashionably.

Harry took his microphone as did Hermione and they walked out on stage. He froze at the head of the stage and began to talk, hiding his fear as he addressed the student. "As a little Christmas treat and a sort of reunion for me and a few friends of mine, Dumbledore has asked us back here. I have a new song for you to hear, it's aimed at someone that's here, and when he hears it he'll know. Until that moment in time, I will sing songs you all know and love. I give to you Hermione and myself as vocalists, and Ron on guitar. We are the golden trio!"

The crowd cheered and as Harry threw an emerald glance at the blonde. Harry knew that he already knew who the song was aimed at.

Ron struck up a chord and Harry smiled, "Here for you is 'Shut Up', a song I wrote back in seventh year!"

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
Whatever you do  
You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time to criticize me_

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right  
It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today...

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do  
You think your special  
But I know and I know and I know and we know  
That you're not  
You're always there to point out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face  
It's like I'm the one you love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Harry smiled. Draco's face was a picture, for the line he had just sung was the same line he'd said to him the last time he'd seen him. __

(So shut up, shut up, shut up)  
Is gonna bring me down  
(Shut up, shut up, shut up)  
You'll never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should say  
I don't want to waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
You won't bring me  
Shut up, shut up, shut up! 

Harry finished the song and smiled at the cheering crowds. He grinned and laughed as he saw one of the signs made them self known 'I love you Harry Potter!' from a small kid that looked to be in 3rd year. "When I was here, as many may remember, Voldemort was on the loose and my year was spent like yours, care free, 'til the end when he'd appear. This next song is for someone who kind of helped at a distance."

I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static, and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore  
A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react   
Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back

It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

You   
Now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see   
Even when I close my eyes

I hit you and you hit me back   
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
Even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back

It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

You  
Now I see  
Keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes

You   
Now I see  
keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see   
Even when I close my eyes

No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
with you

You   
Now I see  
keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see   
Even when I close my eyes

You   
Now I see  
keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see   
Even when I close my eyes

You 

  
Now I see  
keeping everything inside  
You  
Now I see  
Even when I close my eyes 

Harry finished and looked at the crowd. Malfoy's face was in pure astonishment; it was true most of his songs had been slightly influenced by him. There was one he had, one that wasn't so depressing.

Harry smiled. "I have a story, when I took my O.W.L.'s for my D.A.D.A, I had an examiner who had heard of my Patronus. In fifth year, we had a horrible woman for D.A.D.A., but I taught what was then known as Dumbledore's Army. It was a quite a club, defiant to the Ministry and a help to me against Voldemort in the battle in the Ministry's Department of Mysteries. I taught everyone in school that year that joined how to do a patronus. _Expecto Patronum_!"

A stag ran around the hall and soon returned to be petted, and Hermione and Ron joined in, sending out an otter and an eagle that dove and flew amongst the crowd. Both soon came back to sit on a shoulder or be cuddled in and arm before disappearing along with Harry's stag.

Harry looked to the crowd, "A Patronus takes the form of your spirit, as you can tell. I'm a stag, I rush headlong into something with out thinking, Hermione thinks before she acts, and Ron's steers away until the opportune time. What do you think you patronus form would be? You should all think about it 'cause next year you'll all find out if you haven't already."

"I'm a cheetah!" a voice piped up, Harry smiled and motioned for the small blonde stand to stand on the stage, "I run for miles when something I want appears, or in reverse. It's not very strong, but I had to learn it because we live close to Azkaban and when Voldemort was around it was all my dad could do to protect me while he was off fighting."

Harry smiled, "Who is you're father, young lady?"

"Remus Lupin. It's funny, you would think it would be a werewolf like him, just like your stag is the same as your father." Harry smiled, so this young blonde was the estranged Elizabeth he had heard about.

"Well, Elizabeth, I'm a lot like my father and you sound more like your mother then you do your father." Harry directed her to a chair nearby and began to sing his next song, "And I passed because of my stag, people. It's a very impressive feat if done properly."

**You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this**

You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this

Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this

Because you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this

'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this

You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
And I could get used to this

Harry smiled, for this was how he felt when with Malfoy. This was going to be fun, "6th year we almost lost the headmaster to the killing curse. The person who had cast the curse was not whom it appeared to be, it was none other then Voldemort, but then neither was Dumbledore the person we thought. Polyjuice potion is an amazing potion, one the three of us used in our second year at Hogwarts. We thought someone we knew was trying to help open the Chamber of Secrets. I'm sure you have heard of the Chamber, which no longer exists. This was my first contact with the younger version of the man who had tried once to kill me with the very killing curse professor Dumbledore was almost murdered by and so many others had been killed with. The very curse that had allowed me to see my parents one last time because a wand holds a record of those that you kill. My wand matched Voldemort's, they say no wand is a match of another, but this is untrue. Fawkes gave two feathers, one into Tom Riddle's wand and one into my own. _Priori Incantatem_ was cast. Many wands around the world, if this could be performed, would show people they have killed, even mine. You might wonder why I tell you small stories; it is because I don't want any of you to think you're separate from others."

Harry pointed at two young men who were glaring at one another and asked for them to come up, "These two remind me of some one else I know of. You're not so different from people who were here 5 years ago, or even fifty years ago. I believe a 16-year-old Tom Riddle had a 'fight thing' going on with the grounds' keeper Hagrid. Never think you're worse than others or even better, for you're all the same."

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

He watched as the crowd slowly sent glances around the room to other people, "I'll bet you've all got that system going; the one that was said to be imposed by the professors when the students refused to mingle with the other houses. I see you all looking around at someone, probably someone from other houses. How about this then? Go to the people you're looking at. In my 6th year we had a real problem with being united, we had to be to win the war, but you don't. You have to mend the world after the war, no longer hiding your secret relationships or friendships will be a good start. I wish I had when I was in my last year, I wouldn't be standing here aiming what I am at the person I fell in love with."

Harry sighed as he looked at the blonde, time for the last song, "I give you the aforementioned song, unheard by anyone, aiming to release it as an album track next year!"

**I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me**

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  


**Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you**

Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Anything for you  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need

I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you

Harry ended the last note and the guitar finished its chord. Harry watched carefully as Draco Malfoy moved toward the stage, towards him. Everyone watched with anticipation as Draco took the microphone from the loose-handed Harry and turned to the crowd, "When we were in 5th year, I helped the professor Harry talked about, because I thought I hated Harry. It turned out at the end of the year that we were something more. Because of our reputations, we couldn't tell anyone about what we were. There's a Muggle saying, 'there is a thin line between love and hate,' and another one saying, 'you hurt the ones you love.' Both work with us, for after graduation he left for Auror training. The last time I saw him, he was here beating the living daylights out of a stray Death Eater who had come to kill someone he saw as a sister. That Death Eater was my father. Some of you may remember that spectacular 2 years."

"It's true, I thought I managed to rid the world of him. As it turns out, I was wrong. Even though I had killed many other Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy here watched me beat him and when it came to the duty of killing him as the order was, I couldn't do it. Some of us are born killers, and some of us kill because we have to and then never want to see another death as long as we live. Others can't see a death because they've seen so many before. I could never kill again. All my orders now come with the dementor's kiss, and no matter who I get, I'm still the head Auror along with the others as good as myself, but as they can kill with out second thought, I am to get them to Azkaban. Choose your job wisely, especially if it is centred on death. You may not know what you can do until it's too late. I thank you for your magnificent audience, and I hope that you have learned a few things. That was my intention anyway. I will be your D.A.D.A. teacher next year, and I look forward to seeing what changes you may have made around here by yourselves. Our albums will be on sale, along with other gadgets and, to those of you who can't wait to learn the Patronus, gather round on the stage in 30 minutes."

Draco started to say something, but Dumbledore interrupted, "Thank you for doing this, Harry It means a lot to me. Your father would have been proud but by next year you will have already had 4 very important jobs. Reckon you can hold it down for more than one year?"

"You know it, Albus, and you better believe it, too!" he smiled with that twinkle in his eye as he walked away. Harry turned to Draco expectantly, "So?"

"I'm sorry, I never meant to let you go. I always thought that it was just about the you-know-what to you. When I saw you beating Lucius up, I was struck with how much you could really do until you stopped. I knew you couldn't kill him, you've already done so much killing. I believe you took on all the Death Eaters yourself until your friends and back up arrived, by which time you were already fighting Voldemort. I love you, Harry. I don't care what you feel for me anymore, but the line you said in your song, 'There's only you and everyday I need more…' I think that it's true. Every day I see your emerald eyes swimming in my head, your messy hair, everything about you is everywhere."

"It's the same for me. I can't go to sleep without thinking you're there holding me, and then I wake up and a shadowy pair of eyes swim in front of me for 5 seconds before I realize I'm in my apartment all on my own, drenched in sweat and… other things from the dream I was having."

Draco blushed, "At least it's not a nightmare."

Harry took his hand and smiled, "No at least it isn't a nightmare."

Hey hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review as an author I have to know what you all think, and I don't mind really as long as there loads of hits and maybe a few reviews!


End file.
